It's you, isn't it?
by Stella296
Summary: One-shot, song fic, Chuck and Blair as freshmen. Dancing is involved.


**_A song fic for my lovely friend Bella from the UK. She turned 18 today and deserves to be celebrated!_**

_Song lyrics: Aerosmith – Cryin'_

_Enjoy! (Yes, I'll update everything else soon. Maybe even this week. Depends on how stressful my job will be.)_

* * *

><p><em>Freshmen dance, St. Judes – Constance.<em>

Blair watched with agony as her, HER, high school sweetheart danced with her best friend. They looked as they had hell of a lot fun. Blair on the other hand sat almost miserable on her chair at the edge of the dance floor. Blair allowed them to dance when the silly party dances started. But she sure didn't sign up to sit here and watch them dance to love songs.

From the corner of her eye, she could see a certain dark haired boy coming closer. Blair pouted already. She didn't want to hear all the nasty comments he'd sure throw at her.

"Shut it, Bass." Blair whispered furiously as Chuck stopped right next to her. But to her surprise he held out a hand towards her. Blair frowned when she saw that his face looked all honest.

"Come on, Waldorf. Get on your feet. The others can't see their queen miserable, can they?" Chuck returned when he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Blair did as he lead her in the middle of the dance floor. As soon as they got there, the music stopped, and the Dj earned a loud wail from the crowd.

"Sorry dudes, but this song was request and it has priority now." he told via mic.

Blair quirked an eyebrow at Chuck who shrugged. He took Blair's hand then and lead them to his shoulders while his hands grabbed her waist.

"Behave, Bass." Blair warned.

"Don't worry, we'll just teach the blondies a lesson." Chuck promised.

_There was a time  
>When I was so broken hearted<br>Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
>The tables have turned, yeah<br>'Cause me and them ways have parted  
>That kind of love was the killin' kind<br>Listen, all I want is someone I can't resist  
>I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed<em>

"I really appreciate the effort, Bass, but don't you think Nate will be mad at you?" Blair asked after a moment when they were already moving slowly to the song. Blair loved it and Chuck knew it.

"Not for too long. His mother cut him off and I bet his stash is burned out soon enough." Chuck shrugged.

"He's really your best friend, isn't he?" Blair mocked with a smirk.

"And yours?" Chuck returned even meaner and Blair's face fell. Chuck's eyes went from here in the room but he didn't see anything. He hadn't meant to upset her more.

_I was cryin' when I met you  
>Now I'm tryin' to forget you<br>Love it sweet misery  
>I was cryin' just to get you<br>Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
>Do what you do down on me<em>

"You know, Chuck. I really do like you as a friend." Blair offered after another moment.

"You're my best female friend too." Chuck returned with a smile. Blair was surprised. Seeing him smiling, genuinely even, was like winning a jackpot.

"You're only female friend, you mean?" Blair asked with a smirk.

"Makes you even more special. Don't you like that." Chuck shrugged. Ever since she knew Chuck, he was surrounded by girls. Ones that liked him for the money, others that liked him for the name. And that was just how he treated them. Like the gold-diggers they were. One-way tissues to Chuck Bass. It was only ever different with her. She never made a move at him and he didn't dare to make one on her since she was Nate's girl. His best friend after all.

"I do." Blair agreed.

_Now there's not even breathin' room  
>Between pleasure and pain<br>Yeah you cry when we're makin' love  
>Must be one and the same<em>

"I love your dress. A Eleanor original?" Chuck asked when he let his eyes wander down on her body shamelessly. Blair looked stunning in her black cocktail dress, completed with black stockings and silver Jimmy Choo's.

"Of course. You don't think she'd let me show myself off on such an event in anything else, do you?" Blair snarled back. She hated her mother and he knew it. He never went deeper in the topic though. He had no mother so he couldn't really help her with it. What he could offer were stories about his horrible dad but since Blair's father was the most kind person on earth and she loved him with a passion, Chuck preferred to be quiet instead.

_It's down on me  
>Yeah I got to tell you one thing<br>It's been on my mind  
>Girl, I gotta say<br>We're partners in crime  
>You got that certain something<br>What you give to me  
>Takes my breath away<br>Now the word out on the street  
>Is the devil's in your kiss<br>If our love goes up in flames  
>It's a fire I can't resist<em>

"Blair?" Chuck asked quietly, glancing around to make sure that no one was close enough to them.

"Yes?" Blair returned, she had her eyes closed, enjoying the dance that much.

"Why do you allow them to hurt you like they do?" Chuck asked balantly.

"What do you mean?" Blair eyes opened and her mood changed, her face tensed up.

"You know what I mean." Chuck continued, trying to not rub it in though.

"They're just friends. Like we are." Blair returned, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Blair trusted Serena and Nate. She didn't know why but she trusted that they would never hurt her on purpose.

"You sure about that?" Chuck quirked an eyebrow. He wanted to believe it for Blair too but it took him only one look at the other two to see that they were, underneath their façade madly in love. He didn't had the guts to tell Blair straight in the face though what both already knew.

"I am." Blair assured him. He saw through her bluff but it wasn't his place to

_I was cryin' when I met you  
>Now I'm tryin' to forget you<br>Your love is sweet misery  
>I was cryin' just to get you<br>Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
>Do what you do to me<em>

"Are they watching us?" Blair asked as she looked up straight in his eyes.

"Oh yes." Chuck smirked. He could feel the death glares on his back already.

"Good." Blair said with a bitch smile.

_'Cause what you got inside  
>Ain't where your love should stay<br>Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love  
>'Til you give your heart away<em>

"You know, I remember when we met that day on the playground. I actually was crying." Blair remembered the day perfectly. Eleanor and Harold had took Serena and her to a playground in the park. Nate and Chuck were there with Anne as well. It was Nate who dropped his ice cream on Blair's new sundress that made her cry. Nate tried to sloppy fix it but ended up rubbing it in further what caused Blair to wail even more. Chuck rescued the situation then with the handkerchief he had in his pocket. When Anne told Nate to apologize, he kissed Blair on the cheek. Basically, that was when their _relationship_ started. Especially since Eleanor and Anne got along so well and found that their children matched really much.

"You don't say." Chuck chuckled. He remembered the story all too well too.

_I was cryin' when I met you  
>Now I'm tryin' to forget you<br>Your love is sweet misery  
>I was cryin' just to get you<br>Now I'm dyin' just to let you  
>Do what you do what you do down to me, baby, baby, baby<em>

"You should find someone that loves you, Chuck." Blair suggested after a moment.

"Don't you love me?" Chuck mocked, he didn't like the topic at all. He wasn't capable of love, he was sure.

"I mean it. You're actually a decent guy. You'd make a girl really happy." Blair whispered, toying with Chuck's hair as her hands wandered around his neck.

"Don't get sappy here, Waldorf. I intended to do what I'm doing as long as I can. I'm not really the homely type of guy." Chuck announced while straightening his back.

"You don't have to be, you know." Blair smiled. She'd never understand why he was so determined about it.

"Nate's glaring over here." Chuck told her to change the topic quickly.

"Good." Blair shrugged. Right now, she couldn't care less. Chuck let his hand wander down her hip to an almost dangerous place right above her butt in return. They both smirked, knowing how risky this game was for both of them. Yet, it was fun.

_I was cryin' when I met you  
>Now I'm tryin' to forget you<br>Your love is sweet misery  
>I was cryin' when I met you<br>Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
>Do what you do down to, down to, down to, down to<br>I was cryin' when I met you  
>Now I'm tryin' to forget you<br>Your love is sweet  
>I was cryin' when I met you <em>

"Alright, buddy, it's my turn now." Nate snapped when he appeared right next to them, obviously furious. But it was nothing compared to Serena who stood only several feet away, just right there where Nate broke the connection with her without another word.

"Oh look you finally remember that his girlfriend is here as well." Blair seethed in return. Nate made a shameful face and looked down.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he took Blair's hands and started to dance with her.

Nate tried to make eye contact with Blair but her eyes followed her friend, _her best friend, _who passed an angry Serena with a big smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thanks, xoxo, S.


End file.
